


Can I Keep You?

by unnamedmystery



Series: Eddie My Love [2]
Category: IT 2017
Genre: (platonic) Bichie and stozier, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Casper ✌️✌️, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Reddie, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform, give Mike a gf 2k19, no angst whatsoever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery
Summary: Eddie stood in the bedroom doorway, peering down the hallway with widened eyes. Eddie swore he heard something. “Cool it Eddie, it’s probably just the wind” Eddie said to himself as he took in a deep breath.Eddie then turned around to stare back at a pale boy around Eddie’s age that seemed to be floating in the air, the boy had glasses that seemed to enlarge the size of his eyes. “Hi!” The ghost like figure said.The room than faded into darkness._______Where Richie Tozier is a ghost and Eddie Kaspbrak is a journalist afraid of the paranormal. But the badmouthed ghost seems to lift up Eddie’s spirits, not literally though.





	1. Ghosts Aren’t Real

Eddie Kaspbrak never really had an encounter with the paranormal before, the only closest things he had seen anything about ghosts is ‘Ghostbusters’ and ‘Casper’ both not really giving off a real feel towards ghosts. 

Eddie expected ghosts to be like ‘Casper’ when he was younger, just dead people who want to find want their missing so they can move onto the afterlife but then there’s ‘Ghostbusters’ where it just basically says: “ghosts are evil!” 

Eddie didn’t really know which to believe but those two were movies! And movies about ghosts aren’t exactly that credible. 

So when Eddie’s workplace (he’s a journalist) sends himself and three other coworkers —Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, and Mike Hanlon— to write a story about a supposed haunted house where three teenagers were murdered out of cold blood 27 years ago, Eddie is very hesitant to go. But Beverly, Ben, and Mike were good friends of Eddie and he’d rather be going with them then being stuck in his desk doing nothing.

Eddie slams the car door shut and immediately regrets, agreeing to do the assignment. “This looks like something straight out of a horror movie” Eddie said as he pulled his luggage from the trunk of the car, Eddie had brought two suitcases with him seeing as they were going to stay there for three months. 

Which was totally insane! Why would they need to stay three months on just some stupid paper? 

Beverly placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, three months go by real fast. It’ll feel like three weeks” Beverly said before walking into the building that seemed to look like it would collapse at any moment. 

“That’s a month” Eddie corrected Beverly underneath his breath before walking inside the creaking house. 

Mike had already begun taking pictures of the house, for a house that was left alone for 27 years it seemed pretty clean. There wasn’t that much dust bunnies and the carpets all seemed to be cleaned off. 

Which raised a question—“who the hell has been taking care of this house?” Eddie asked. 

Ben shrugged, “don’t know but they’ve doing a great job” Ben said as he whistled at the sparkling chandelier that hanged from the kitchen ceiling. “There’s not that much dust here” Ben said.

“At least we’re won’t be sleeping in a dirty house” Mike shrugged and Eddie couldn’t help but agree with Mike. At least it wasn’t a dirty haunted house, it would’ve been a whole different story for Eddie.

Eddie then made his way upstairs and stared at what seemed to be the cleanest place in the house. The hallway’s carpet had no traces of dust, as nightstands and vases along the walls also had collected no dust. 

“Not gonna lie, kinda creepy how this place hasn’t been touched in like twenty-seven years but there’s like no traces of dust” Eddie called from upstairs, trying to make his voice heard to the three others downstairs. 

Eddie then passed the bedroom where two of the teens were murdered, Eddie could only remember the names. Stanley Uris and Bill Denbrough, Eddie believed were the names of the victims. The first victim was Richie Tozier, whose body was found in the kitchen. 

It unnerved Eddie how the murderers victims were all around Eddie, Beverly, Ben, and Mikes age. The three victims were high schoolers, 17 or 16 year olds that had their entire lives in front of them. 

Eddie felt such terrible sorrow for the teens. 

If Eddie wasn’t so frightened about the possibility of the three teens haunting the house, Eddie would’ve gladly written the article about the house. Eddie didn’t know for sure if the house was haunted, but there was so many rumors about the house that Eddie couldn’t help but to believe in them. 

Eddie left his luggage in the loft, not wanting to place his stuff in a random room since the four friends hadn’t even chosen which rooms they’d get. Eddie then walked downstairs to which a white light flashed, blinding Eddie for a quick second. 

“Sorry, Eddie!” Mike said. “Good thing I didn’t set the brightness too high” Mike muttered softly to himself. 

Eddie shook his head as he rubbed his eyes, “it’s fine, Mike” Eddie said before blinking and then relaxing when his eyesight went normal. “What were you trying to take a photo of?” Eddie asked. 

Mike shrugged, “thought I saw something before you came down, I wanted to take a picture to see if it was like an insect or something else” Mike said. “Maybe a ghost of the people who died here” Mike shrugged. 

Eddie shivered, “man, imagine coming here with your friends for summer break and then you get murdered in cold blood. I feel sorry for those teens” Eddie said. 

Mike nodded, agreeing with Eddie. “I can’t even imagine how their parents must’ve felt” Mike muttered softly. 

Soon arms were wrapped around both Eddie’s and Mikes shoulders, “come on sappy pants, we got a job to do, we can voice our sadness through the article” Beverly said using her business tone with the two boys. Mike and Eddie nodded. 

Despite the melancholy backstory of the house it seemed so pretty. 

Eddie then shivered as he felt something touch his arm. Goosebumps crawled onto his skin and seemed to be unnerved at the fact that Beverly, Ben, and Mike were to far to even touch Mike with cold hands. Eddie had an even deeper desire to leave the place.


	2. Ghosts Are Real

Richie Tozier didn’t really enjoy being a ghost. It was scary for a moment or two, then it was only fun for like three years, the last 24 years just seemed so. . . depressing. People that were still alive seemed to fear the house, stating it had ‘horrible demons’ living inside. 

Could you blame Richie on trying to make a little joke?! You stand at the edge of some couples bed because the wife looked like she was having a nightmare and if it got to bad you wanted to wake up the husband and you try to become an ‘imaginary friend’ to a little kid and suddenly you’re an awful demon! 

Stan and Bill had scolded Richie on multiple occasions about his pranks, stating that Richie had to be less reckless with trying to tease the living to death, to which Richie responds “Couldn’t get away from my dad lecture but now I got two in the afterlife!” Stan and Bill find it hilarious though.

Stan and Bill used to date when they were alive (they still are). Richie never felt like a third wheel though, he just felt like Bill practically adopted him (while they were alive) and Stan just went along with it. Richie will sometimes call Stan ‘dad’ and Bill ‘mom’. Richie won’t admit how they’re the closest things he has to his parents though. 

Whenever Richie’s alone, he usually finds himself wondering how his parents are doing. Are they still even alive? Is what he finds himself wondering a lot more lately. Richie’s lost count how many years have passed, not really finding the use of counting them anymore if you can’t die, but Richie knows it’s been long enough to the point where he fears his parents are already six feet under. 

And Richie can’t even see them, as he, Stan, and Bill are all bound to this stupid house because of that stupid killer. 

Sometimes, it gets lonely even though Richie has Bill and Stan. Never anybody new, that was until Richie heard a car pull into the driveway. 

Stan next to him sat up and walked towards the window, “holy shit! Guys, we got visitors!” Stan announced causing Bill and Richie to spring up. 

“No way!” Bill said. 

“Really?” Richie asked, the duo running towards the window. 

Four teens stepped out of the car, one girl and three boys. They walked inside the house and the three ghosts came running down the steps and watched as the dark skinned boy began taking pictures. Were they reporters? 

One boy who stood shorter than the rest and had his luggage in hand stared at the house, “who the hell has been taking care of this house?” He asked. Stan smiled proudly, he had made sure that there was no spot left un-dusted. In Stans own words he states; “I will not haunt a dirty house, that’s disgusting.” 

“Don’t know but they’ve been doing a great job” said the other boy as he whistled at the chandelier that hanged above in the kitchen. “There’s not much dust here” he continued. 

“At least we’re not sleeping in a dirty house” said the dark skinned boy. 

The short boy then began walking up the steps, and walked straight through Richie. As the boy examined the hallway - probably trying to find a room to put his stuff - he shouted, “not gonna lie, kinda creepy how this place hasn’t been touched in like twenty-seven years but there’s no traces of dust” he said. 

Bill and Stan went towards the others as Richie kept his eyes on the boy upstairs. The boy had stopped when he stood in front of Stan and Bills room, the same room they were murdered in, his lips curled into a frown and his eyes were filled with sorrow and pitty. 

Richie sighed softly and walked down the steps, to which the camera the dark skinned boy held was now facing his direction. “Sorry, Eddie!” The dark skinned boy said making Richie turn around and look as the boy was right behind him. 

The short boys name was Eddie? It seemed quite fitting. 

The dark skinned boy muttered something as Eddie shook his head and rubbed his eyes, continuing to walk down the steps. “It’s fine, Mike” Eddie said. “What were you even trying to take a picture of?” He asked as he now stood in front of Mike. 

Mike shrugged, “thought I saw something before you came down, I wanted to take a picture to see if it was like an insect or something else” Mike said. “Maybe a ghost of the people who died here” That caused Richie, Bill, and Stan to tense up

“Man, imagine coming here with your friends for summer break and then you get murdered in cold blood” Eddie said which made Richie shuffle his feet on the carpet covered steps. “I feel sorry for those teens” Eddie said. 

Mike has muttered something but Richie, Bill, and Stan were to far away to hear. The redheaded girl then wrapped her arms around Mike and Eddie, “come on sappy pants, we got a job to do, we can voice our sadness through the article” The girl said using a business tone with the two. 

Richie walked foreword, phasing past Eddie but froze when he heard Eddie let out a shiver. Richie turned to look at Eddie who had goosebumps on his arms. Richie felt as if - for the first time in twenty years - a person that was alive was staring right back at him.


End file.
